shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Kacxa
Kacxa is the het ship between Keith and Acxa from the Voltron: Legendary Defender fandom. Canon Season 2 In "The Belly of the Weblum." Hunk and Keith get separated. As Keith is trying to make his way to the Weblum's third stomach, he falls on a spaceship and notices someone inside. He slices vine-like binds, telling whomever that he's here to help. Once out, he reaches down and helps them up. Keith sees that they have a Galran insignia, a small fight breaks out. Moments later the Weblum's bacteria start coming for them. The stranger detonates their ship as a means of escape. On the ground, Keith believes they're about to shoot him so he throws his shield up, only for the stranger to shoot more bacteria. Keith tells them they can keep their weapon. They meet up with Hunk soon after, once learning they're Galra, Hunk jokes if all Galra know each other. Keith is unamused by this. Keith then mentions how "he" doesn't talk much. As Hunk goes out of the beast to provoke it, Keith and the stranger fight off more bacteria again. When Hunk succeeds in provoking it, Keith shields the other. After packing the scaultrite, the stranger holds a gun to Keith's head. Keith says, "So you're just like the rest of them." With that, they leave and Keith joins Hunk. Keith mentions how the stranger got away with a bag of scaultrite, Hunk asks if they should go after them, Keith says they shouldn't, as Zarkon will be defeated soon enough. Season 3 In "Tailing a Comet," Hunk and Pidge find the comet from the episode "Hole in the Sky" and realize it's moving. The Galran ship they're soon looking at starts firing at a Galran base. Seeing this, the team needs a new plan on how to approach. As Keith leads the mission, the team enters a room where they are attacked by Lotor's generals. Keith and Acxa are soon engaged in a fight. The two collide their weapons together, sword and gun. As they hold their ground, that's when Keith realizes the being in front of him is the same one who he found and saved from the stomach of the Weblum. As he and Acxa continue their fight, Ezor comes to Acxa's aid, throwing a blade between them, thus ending their fight. Season 5 In “Kral Zera,” at the Kral Zera - a coronation ceremony for a new Emperor or Empress - Keith is engaged in a losing fight with a Galra commander, Acxa comes to his aid, shooting the Galra's sword, allowing Keith to stand up and knee them to the face, saving him. From his position on the stairs, Keith looks down at Acxa, only for her to already be looking up at him. Moments later, she leaves without a word from either of them. Fanon Some fans often theories Keith and Acxa are related: from being siblings to being aunt and nephew. After the release of season 7, more people are shipping them romantically as there's no more animosity between them. Fandom AO3 : : TUMBLR : Photos Kacxa1 (The Belly of the Weblum).png Kacxa2 (The Belly of the Weblum).png Kacxa3 (The Belly of the Weblum).png Kacxa4 (The Belly of the Weblum).png Kacxa5 (The Belly of the Weblum).png Kacxa6 (The Belly of the Weblum).png Kacxa7 (Tailing a Comet).jpg Kacxa8 (Tailing a Comet).jpg Kacxa8.png|Acxa saving Keith. Kacxa9.png|Acxa looking at Keith, before walking away from him. Kacxa10.png|Keith looking at Acxa. Navigation